In general, a BSM in a CDMA-2000 1x system manages alarms of each subsystem in real-time and reports them to operators. The operators take prompt actions according to the reports, thereby keeping the call quality of subscribers high.
Each subsystem in a conventional system periodically sends Keep Alive Signals to the corresponding targets that the subsystem manages, receives responses from the corresponding targets to manage the state of the corresponding targets. Further, each subsystem in a conventional system compares a present state with a past state, and reports to a BSM in the form of a one-time event to notify the BSM if there are any changes.
However, sometimes the alarms do not coincide between the BSM and target boards maintained by the subsystems. To overcome this, conventional systems use an alarm audit function.